Belong
by Dyde21
Summary: Annabeth is Percy's best friend. Always has been, always will be. Percy's relationship with his girlfriend is on the rocks, and Annabeth is there to give him the support he needs. Problem is, is that where Percy really belongs? Mortal!AU


Annabeth watched with a worried expression as her childhood friend anxiously paced back and forth in his room. She was currently sprawled out on his bed, textbooks scattered around her as she paused her homework to observe Percy.

He was on the phone with his longtime girlfriend, and judging by his short remarks and increasingly frantic pacing, the conversation wasn't going well. Biting her lip, she resisted the urge to speak up.

"No... I know..."

"Rachel!"

"It was a joke. You know that. You're an art student, it was just a joke abo-"

"No, come on! You know I didn't mean it like..."

There was a pause, Percy's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye Ra-" Annabeth guessed he was hung up on by this sudden abandonment of his sentence. She saw him unceremoniously drop his phone onto the ground, before he stared off to the wall for a moment.

"Percy?" She said gently. She knew him better than anyone she'd bet, probably even his girlfriend, so she knew what to expect. One of the perks of being a childhood friend. One who also had a massive cru- Shaking her head, she waited patiently. Percy was usually endearingly happy-go-lucky. Always with a smile, joke, or wisecrack to lighten the mood. It was pretty hard to keep him in a bad mood. But she knew two things. One, fighting with his girlfriend was a sure way to sink his mood. Two, he'd either get super moody, or angry. Her best friend definitely had a temper at times. Bracing herself for either, she closed her textbook as she shifted into best friend mode. It was her job to cheer him up after all, a role he certainly had fulfilled for her countless times over the years.

Eventually he just turned around and looked at her with tired eyes. Wordlessly he just slumped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

Frowning softly, Annabeth just ran a hand through his hair gently, playing with it like she knew he loved. "Another fight?" She asked cautiously. It seemed like he had opted for moody, but she wasn't sure how much he wanted to talk yet.

"Yeah." He muttered into the pillow, though Annabeth was able to decipher the garble.

"What happened?" She continued to prod gently. Normally she'd be a bit more playful and teasing with her approach, but how tired he had looked scared her. Her friend was looking much worse than normal, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't extremely worried.

Percy mumbled something into the pillow and Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I can't understand you seaweed brain. Turn your head at least."

With a muffled whine of protest, Percy turned his head to look at her with those tired eyes that made Annabeth's heart hurt.

"I made a dumb joke. Rachel got offended, the argument escalated." He offered, his eyes searching hers for something.

Annabeth knew enough of their relationship to piece together the full story from Percy's lackluster description. When they first started dating a year ago, it was a little strange how little they fought. They got along swimmingly. While Annabeth initially had been hesitant about the new redhead in Percy's life taking up so much of his time, time they had spent together since they met at camp when they were little kids, she had grown to be friends with her.

Now though, it seemed they argued more and more. Their relationship seemed to be on the rocks frequently lately, and it was starting to worry Annabeth. She _hated_ seeing Percy go through this. He meant the world to her, and she wanted to give it to him. But she couldn't make their relationship work, only he could in the end. It was his decision to keep it going or to end it, and Annabeth promised herself she wasn't going to sway him one way or the other. Mostly because she knew she was too biased to be a fair judge. She'd take Percy's side of any situation. She always had and always will.

Continuing to play with his hair, Annabeth just watched his eyes slide shut as his shoulders thankfully relaxed. Annabeth gathered up the textbooks, freeing up the bed for Percy to mope a little more comfortably. They sat in silence for a little more, Annabeth gently messing up his hair patiently.

After a few more minutes passed, she paused. "You okay?" She asked, coaxing him for his thoughts.

Percy nodded, finally sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I will be."

Annabeth studied her friend for a moment carefully, trying to see the truth. Nodding to herself slowly, she was pretty satisfied. He'd pick himself up, soon enough.

"Good, your moping was getting annoying." She teased light-heardedly, gauging his reaction. There was a pause, before her favorite smile crept back onto his face. "Sorry."

Annabeth just shoved his shoulder good naturedly.

"Sounds like we need a movie night. Go pick one out and grab some snacks." She said, shoving his back to coax him up.

With a slight groan, Percy finally got up and slunk off to a different room to grab a movie, and a minute later she heard the faint hum of a microwave starting up.

The sudden silence of the room getting to her, Annabeth moved over to Percy's laptop and pulled up youtube. Her hands hovering over her keyboard for a moment, she debated what song to pull up. Staring at the song title, she bit her lip. "You belong with me" was a little too on the nose for her.

A quick search later and the song "Shake It Off" started playing.

Unable to resist the urge from her guilty pleasure song, she couldn't help but started to dance, ever so slightly. Then it was really just too catchy and she was bouncing around the room. What she failed to notice though was a pair of sea green eyes watching her with a warm smile. Eventually she heard the door open and Percy entered with two bags of popcorn and a few movies. She stopped dancing, feeling a warmth flush her face as she looked away defiantly. It seemed Percy was feeling merciful because he said nothing but simply gave her his selection of movies to let her make the final pick.

Opting away from the usual romantic comedy she'd chose, she decided to be nice and choose Finding Nemo, knowing it was still one of Percy's favorite movies and that he could use the cheer up.

Percy nodded, before placing it in his DVD played then crashed on his bed.

Flicking off the lights and scooting back down the bed, Annabeth leaned next to him as she got comfy. They had a routine, as best friends do. The familiar logo started up and Annabeth settled in for a long peaceful night. If Rachel wasn't going to be there for Percy, it was her job to step up as his best friend. Slowly she saw his smile return and she mirrored the action. Percy was right where he belonged in her opinion.

XxXxXxXxX

For about the 37th time in half an hour, Annabeth flipped over her phone looking for any sign of a missed message or call. She knew she hadn't missed any, but her nerves were starting to become too much.

The past two weeks Percy and Rachel had been in pretty much a constant state of fighting, and the impact on both of them had been clear. Rachel had never seemed less chipper in Annabeth's eyes, but Percy had her more concerned. The usual brightness she always saw while looking at him was pretty much gone.

He was slouching even more than usual, didn't really talk much, and his temper seemed to be much shorter as she found herself covering for him when he was snapping at people.

Eventually enough had been enough and Annabeth had cornered him to figure things out, and he had confessed the fighting that had been happening between him and Rachel even more since that phone call. Annabeth had to admit that she was a little more than angry at Rachel for putting Percy through this. While she had never been on the best terms with Rachel, they had been friends for Percy's sake. She didn't mind the redhead honestly, but she never felt _right_ for Percy in her opinion. While a more objective observer might mention that Annabeth's own feelings probably skewed her opinion, Annabeth would tell them to mind their own business.

Annabeth was ripped from her thoughts was her phone started ringing her unique ringtone for a certain seaweed brain. Halfway through the second ring Annabeth had answered it and it was up to her ear. "How'd it go?"

There was a pause, and she heard a shuddering breath. "Hey."

Annabeth's chest was filled with a vicious swirl of concern and anger. "Hey." She echoed, trying to be patient. She got up and moved towards her laptop, typing with one hand quickly.

"I... we... can... Can I come over?"

Immediately Annabeth nodded, before she remembered she was on a phone call. "Of course."

Percy had stopped asking to come over _years_ ago. It was just natural at this point. Both of their apartments were just an extended home to them. Sometimes they didn't even bother informing them that they were coming over. They each had spare keys for ages anyway. If Percy was asking things must have really been bad.

For once she was glad her dad was gone to yet another conference. Usually the empty house made her flee to Percy's, but the privacy would be good. As honest as Percy was, he had a habit of hiding away emotions and troubles around anyone other than her. He took care of everyone else first, and it had taken Annabeth years to build up the trust for him to let her take care of him. She didn't want her dad's amazingly awful timing with things to shut down what was sure to be a rough and precarious night. She needed to make su-

"O...okay. Okay. I'll be right over." Percy's voice was shaky and unsure. There was a beat where Annabeth was going to say something before he finished. "Thanks."

A click and the call went dead.

Annabeth stared at her phone for a moment, her fist clenching around it. Her heart was broken for Percy, and she was pretty sure she'd never forgive Rachel for putting him through this, even when he inevitably did.

Going back to her computer, she finished her order before she flew from her room to get everything ready.

Ten minutes later Percy knocked on the door and Annabeth let him in, wasting no time in grabbing his shirt and pulling him into as tight of hug as she could manage.

It seemed to catch Percy off guard for a moment, before she felt his strong arms wrap around her and crush her into his frame. If she was honest, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable hug but judging by the shudders wracking his frame he needed it. In turn Annabeth just held him a little tighter, holding the his pieces together the best she could.

She wasn't exactly sure how long they stood in front of her door hugging, but eventually she felt him pull away. He closed the door they had kind of left open, and looked at her a bit sheepishly.

Annabeth just offered him a warm and understanding smile.

"Hey."

Annabeth flinched at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Hi."

Percy shuffled nervously like he was trying to say something.

Annabeth just took his hand, moving them towards the couch. As much as she was ready to be there for Percy, she really preferred to not stay standing the entire time, her feet were starting to hurt from hugging someone annoyingly taller than she was.

They sat on the couch and Percy took a deep breath.

"We broke up."

Annabeth didn't miss his voice cracking on the last word.

She had only seen her friend cry a few times during the many years they had been friends. Once when they were kids, and his mom had gotten very sick for a little while. Once when he had broken his arm on his first attempt at a rail slide on his first skateboard, and once when she had gotten jealous when she found out a girl in middle school had a crush on him and said she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Aside from that she could probably count the other times hes cried on one hand.

Hearing his voice, and seeing those eyes made it look like he was on the verge of tears. He _was_ on the verge of tears.

"I guessed." Was all she said. She had known from the first word of that phone call.

Percy just nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course."

They were quiet for a moment, while Annabeth carefully chose her words.

"Do you think... you'll get back together?" She asked nervously, brushing a strand of hair back. While they hadn't broken up before, they had definitely had serious fights. Annabeth hadn't been there, she wasn't sure if this was for good or if they would be back together by the end of the week. Annabeth had to be careful approaching this.

Percy shook his head, running a hand through his mop of hair nervously. "No. I doubt it. We talked for a while, and it's over. We're just... too different." He paused, leaning back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "I think it's been over for a while, we just didn't want to admit it. It just becomes routine for us, you know?"

Annabeth reacted instinctively. "Not really, _still_ single you know." She quipped, before mentally cringing. She hadn't meant to be sassy right then, but it kinda slipped out. It's who she was after all.

Percy seemed to smile anyway. "Touche." A deep breath caused his shoulders to rise and fall once. "I guess I am too now."

Annabeth shifted and leaned back on the couch next to him, also staring up at her extremely uninteresting ceiling. "Might be for the best."

Percy said nothing but hummed slightly.

Annabeth looked over to see him staring at her intently. "Do you think she's sad too?"

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth nudged his shoulder with hers. "Percy, you dated for a year. That's a long time to be with someone. I guarantee she's balling her eyes out right now with one of her friends as well. It's what happens."

Percy nodded, apparently torn between relieved and worried. This caused Annabeth to roll her eyes and her annoyingly endearing boyfriend. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, and he was still upset she was crying.

"On the bright side, you can stop complaining about being broke from dates." She offered, testing with the water with a joke.

Percy laughed, and the sound was heavenly to Annabeth at the moment. Not that she hadn't always loved his laugh, but she felt a weight leave her chest at the moment.

"Should have done this ages ago if you think about it that way." He countered, hints of his sarcastic tone slipping back into his voice.

They felt into a semi-comfortable silence again until the doorbell rang.

Percy looked at her confused. "Am I interrupting something?"

Standing up, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously Seaweed Brain? You think I have anything else going on tonight? It's your favorite person in the world."

Annabeth could practically see him work through a list in his head, when it clicked and his eyes lit up Annabeth couldn't restrain her laugh at the adorable childlike look he got. "Yeah."

Moving over, Annabeth answered the door and paid the delivery man.

Thanking him, she closed the door and walked back into the living room holding up a soda and two boxes of pizza and a box of bread sticks.

"Choose a movie." She offered as she set down the boxes. Grabbing the rest of the snacks she had prepared earlier, she set them down as well as she handed Percy a cup.

Grabbing it, Percy paused as he stared at her with an expression Annabeth couldn't quite name.

"You had Pizza and a movie ready for me?"

Shrugging, Annabeth sat down. "Of course. It's my job as your best friend after all."

Percy just took a sip of his soda. "You really are the best, you know that?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Annabeth took a sip of her own soda. "You're just now realizing that?"

Percy pouted. "I was trying to be serious you know."

Setting down her cup, she turned to face him. "Percy, you're my best friend. You're one the most important people in my life, and you _always_ will be. You're wonderful, funny, smart, and a little ball of sunshine. I don't care if Rachel can't see that, or can't appreciate that. Nothing will change the fact we're stuck together at the hip. I'll always be here for you. Now we're going to enjoy this movie, devour this pizza, and forget about all the drama and all the redheads for tonight and just relax." She offered, before finishing her point with a large bite of pizza before she settled into the couch to get comfy.

Percy was eerily silent, cause her look over at him after a moment.

He was just staring at her, surprisingly deep in thought. His expression was a new one to her, but one that seemed vaguely familiar for some reason. He opened his mouth to say something, but after a second he just closed it.

"Thanks." Was all he said before he took a bite and turned his attention back to the TV.

While it was just one word, Annabeth could tell everything he meant with it. Satisfied with things for now, Annabeth just turned back to the movie.

An hour in, and they had fallen back into their usual routine. Even with the tired look in Percy's eyes, they were laughing and making jokes over the movie that neither of them was too invested in. It seemed Percy would be okay for tonight at least, and Annabeth had done her job. Percy was right where he needed to be to cheer up at her side, right where he belonged.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a few weeks since the break up. It had taken a while but Percy and Rachel had finally met up to return belongings. It had gone well, and they had agreed to try and stay friends after they each had a little more time. Annabeth was proud of both of them, they had handled the break up much better than she had seen in the past with other people.

Plus, she had managed to keep all the less than friendly comments that had popped up in her head to herself, so Annabeth considered that a win.

Now that all the drama was behind them, they had decided they needed another day to just relax. So here they were, enjoying the alarmingly nice weather and just chilling for once. Annabeth had decided Percy had needed some fresh air so they had decided to just take a walk in the park for once.

Now they sitting on a park bench idly chatting. Percy was telling a rather amusing story from his last swim team practice, and Annabeth was listening with an small smile. While it was true his story was actually pretty funny, it was good to see him smiling. In her opinion, his smile could light up their town, but since the fighting with Rachel had brought him down it had been a while since she had seen him so carefree. Taking another sip from the coffee they had stopped to get, Annabeth just laughed as he finished his story. Shifting over slightly, she rested her shoulder against Percy's slightly. In return Percy nudged her slightly, but didn't move away.

In Annabeth's mind, the day had been pretty amazing, but when she stopped to actually think about it there was no real reason for her to feel like that. Nothing had happened. She had woken up late, texted Percy, then they had gotten coffee and now here they were, laughing on his park bench.

After a moment, Annabeth realized why she was in such a good mood. Things were just _easy_. Being with Percy made life feel easy.

Problems, stress, frustration, all of that just seemed a little less important with him. She had fun being around him regardless of what they were doing. Letting out a small sigh, Annabeth realized her feelings for her friend had only grown, despite her attempts to leave them behind when he was in his relationship.

Looking over, she saw Percy staring at her with a confused expression. "Everything okay?"

Standing up suddenly, Annabeth stretched out slightly. "Just peachy. Now come on, I wanna grab a book from the library."

Percy's groan only made her laugh as she began to lead the way. Despite his protests, he showed no signs of actually resisting going with her of course. He never did, despite whatever fit he threw.

Eventually he paused his rant as he seemingly remembered something. "You were in my dreams, you know."

Annabeth choked on her coffee, getting into a fit for a moment before he managed to remember how to breath.

"Is that so?" She managed to choke out after a moment.

"Careful. The girl of my dreams can't die on me." He offered with a cheeky smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to glare at him, but she was pretty sure her gaze ended up somewhere near sickeningly endearing.

Percy just laughed again. "So we were surfing when this MASSIVE crab showed up..."

Caught off guard, Annabeth listened to his dream with idle amusement. Maybe not the kind of romantic dream she had of him, she was glad she was still his choice to deal with monstrous crustaceans.

She figured if there was ever some kind of world ending event, they would still be side by side. Right where they belonged.

XxXxXxXxX

Annabeth had spent the better part of a week fighting off Percy's nerve. The big swim meet had been approaching and Percy was starting to freak out. Annabeth knew that when the day came, Percy would be fine. He was honestly the best swimmer she had ever seen, and she had been to quite a few swim meets in her time to support her friend.

But she figured she should help him from going gray from stress before the meet. That had involved a lot of pizza, a few trips to the skateboard park, and one intervention. Oh, and some baking with his mom to ensure a steady supply of blue cookies.

Now here she was, sitting on the bleachers eagerly awaiting for Percy's heat to start. Judging by how fast her heart was beating, she was pretty sure she was feeling the stress he had been.

Eventually though, it was his turn.

When he left the lockers, Annabeth had cheered much louder than she had planned on it but she was just so proud of him. He had worked so hard, and here he was. For once, she didn't even shy away from the curious glances she received from the other people nearby. She just continued to cheer her heart out for her best friend.

The smile she saw him give her made everything up till then to be absolutely worth it. She also saw that look of determination he got whenever he was about to do something he knew he had to do. The look that always left her reassured that everything would work out.

The actual race was comparatively short compared to the build up. Especially considering how fast Percy had finished it ahead of everyone else.

Annabeth had exploded into cheers next to his mom, bursting with pride for her friend.

His hard work had paid off. He had won!

After the medals had been handed out, she had rushed out to meet him.

Percy had swept her up into a massive hug, swinging her around. Annabeth just congratulated him and given him a kiss on the cheek as a reward which caused them both to blush red. It wasn't the first time she had done it, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for either of them. Also had been the first time since he had started dating Rachel.

After the event was over, Sally had declared they were going out to Percy's favorite pizza place to celebrate.

Percy had been taking a while to leave the changing room, so Annabeth went to see if he got held up somewhere. Turning around the bleachers, she found Percy talking to some girl with brown hair. She paused, half hiding behind the bleachers quickly. Despite her better judgment, she did her best to listen in.

"-wanted to say you did great tonight. You know the big dance is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" The girl asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she felt a fist tighten around her heart. Taking a deep breath, she found Percy making direct eye contact with her. She bit her lip as she steeled her resolve. They had promised to go as friends shortly after he had broken up with Rachel so he didn't have to worry about romance for a while, and Annabeth knew she wasn't going to be going with any other guys anytime soon. Still, this could be a good chance for Percy.

She gestured with her hands in a slight shrug, giving him permission to say yes.

"Sorry Calypso, but I promised Annabeth." He said, causing Annabeth's jaw to drop. She tried to move, but she wasn't paying attention and slipped, banging her shin on the edge of the bleachers. Letting out a stream of quiet curses, she looked up to see Calypso staring at her with a surprised expression, and Percy with an amused one.

Calypso looked between them for a moment, before something seemed to dawn on her. Offering a sad smile, she nodded. "I see. Well... good job today." She offered a small wave before she quickly made her exit away from them.

Walking over, Annabeth saw Percy rubbing the back of his neck as he looked after her.

"It's not too late." Annabeth offered in spite of herself.

Percy shrugged. "I promised you, and I don't like lying to you." He offered, earning an annoying flutter in Annabeth's heart. "I just kinda feel bad for her."

Annabeth shrugged. "Don't worry, there's a kid in my physics class that I'm pretty sure has _way_ too big of a plan to ask her out. You probably did him a favor just now anyway."

Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering about the details.

Annabeth just grabbed his hand and began to lead him back towards his mom. "I'll explain over Pizza. Now let's go, I'm starving."

Annabeth may or may not have forgotten to release Percy's hand before they reached his mom. She quickly remembered to though when she saw Sally's shocked expression. Her only consolation was that Percy seemed to be as red as she was as they both quickly made excuses and explained it wasn't like that to a laughing mother.

When they finally all settled down at the pizza place with Sally's new boyfriend Paul, Percy decided to sit a little closer to Annabeth in the booth than usual, and she wouldn't dream of complaining. It was where he belonged after all.

XxXxXxXxX

Sally had refused to let them go to the dance before she took about a million photos by Annabeth's count. It wasn't the first time they had friend dated to dances before, in fact every dance they had been to had been that aside from the one he went to with Rachel and she had been too "sick" to go to.

Still, Sally had insisted this one would be "different" and made sure to get plenty of pictures.

Annabeth's heart had skipped an alarming number of beats when she had seen Percy in his tux. Apparently Paul had helped pick it out, and it fit him perfectly.

In Annabeth's opinion, it was completely unfair how nicely Percy cleaned up. He had both the "Cute skater boy" and "Unbearably hot in a tux" thing down. An unfair combination if you ask Annabeth.

An hour later and they were in the middle of the dance with their friends. It seemed most of them had found dates. Annabeth had even seen that kid from her physics class dancing with the brunette from earlier so she figured his scheme had worked in the end.

She had gotten to dance with Percy when they got there, so Annabeth considered the night a success already. Even if it was just a friendly memory to Percy, she knew she'd cherish it for years to come.

Piper had been in the middle of telling the story of how Jason had ended up asking her out when Percy had tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow. He had shared a look with Piper, who switched from mildly offended by her friend ditching her in the middle of a story, to understanding, to a quick thumbs up and she went back to telling her story.

Confused, Annabeth followed him. She did not like not knowing what about something going on with Percy, something his other good friend Piper seemed to know that she didn't. Maybe she was a little bit jealous. Just a little.

Eventually Percy stopped in the middle of the dance floor and extremely crowded, yet oddly private spot. It was less conspicuous than an empty hallway, but no one would pay them attention in the large crowd.

"Percy?"

Annabeth asked, noting how he looked almost pale.

"Annabeth..." He trailed off, but Annabeth was patient. She could tell he was trying to work up the nerve to say something. She wished he'd hurry up though, because her mind was already coming up with a million ends to that sentence.

"Annabeth, will you go to the dance with me?"

That... was not one of the options. She quirked an eyebrow. "In case you didn't know, we're kinda already here."

Percy flushed red. "That's not what I meant. I mean. Will you go to the dance. With me. Like not as friends. But with me. Like. On a date." He fumbled out.

Annabeth broke. She stared at him, honestly wondering to God if her punch had been spiked, she had passed out, and was having a dream. "Are you serious seaweed brain?"

Percy nodded. "I... Yeah."

Annabeth just stared at him. "How long..."

Percy looked off somewhere over her shoulder. "I don't know. A long time. Too long probably. I just realized that before things were never easy. Never with Rachel, or when I was alone. But with you... they are. I just, feel like I belong with you. Together." His eyes cast downwards. "Sorry I sho-"

That was when Annabeth realized she had forgotten to answer him properly. When she saw him start to walk his statement back. "Yes! Of course! Percy, Yes. God, yes." She quickly rushed out, far less smooth than she had planned in her head a million times.

Percy just stared at her in shock.

The song switched to a slow one, and Percy took a deep breath. "I mean if we're now here together... I feel like we should have a proper dance now? Like a date dance."

Annabeth bit her lip, failing to restrain a smile. "A date dance? I like the sound of that." She offered.

"Shut up." Was Percy's response through his grin has held out his hand.

They began to slow dance and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

Eventually she looked up at him, and found him staring back at her. "This took too long to happen." He muttered softly.

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're telling me."

Then they kissed. It was brief, and gentle thankfully. Annabeth was pretty sure she would have died on the spot if it had lasted any longer. She hid her gleeful embarrassment into his shoulder as they finished the dance.

The rest of the dance faded out around them, and Annabeth nearly cried from happiness. She had dreamed of this day for ages, and she no longer had to hold back. Percy felt the same way as her.

Annabeth didn't learn that the rest of their crew had seen the whole thing go down until their song was over and the rest of them caught up to them, congratulating them and passing money between them as an apparently long standing bet was finally settled.

Normally Annabeth might have gotten upset over something like that, but Annabeth was still on cloud nine. Percy took her hand in his, and flashed her a smile and Annabeth's heart melted a bit. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. He was right where he belonged, with her. And she was right where she belonged as well.

XxXxXxXX

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I love Rachel and Calypso but needed to use some people for this story to fit the song/my ideas for this so I hope you forgive them if they were a little OoC! Tried to avoid the super cliche awful gf tropes and all that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!


End file.
